Bounty By Blood
by Piccolosdragon
Summary: A dreary future, a tragic accident, now a bounty has been set upon a childs head, the universe wants her blood and her planet is in turmoil from the saiyajins. A chance for redemption, when she comes upon earth and one of its finest warriors.
1. Introduction

**Bounty by Blood :REVAMPED:**

* * *

Author's Note: This a revamp of the original story.

This story is an AU...

This Fic involves Piccolo and the other Z fighters along with my own characters. I do not own Dragonball Z they are the sole property of Akira Toriyama a man with a great imagination. Please do not steal any of the characters I created, they were created by me for the sole purpose of this story. I will only post the first chapter; I will post the next if I receive positive reviews for the first.

_((In this fic, Namek's are NOT asexual, but they are able to reproduce Asexually due to their not being any female names in over 500 years))_

SPECIAL NOTE: Much if not all credit of this story goes to Piccolo0714; her amazing imagination got this fic off to a start. Without her encouragement and assistance, it would not have come this far Thank you my friend I shall always be grateful.

Read on...

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

The thick mass of tall, cellular haired bodies stood close together, each scenting the others salty foul sweat and discomfort, the hot sun beating down on their thick flesh and hair as they waited and watched. Not all were there to come together and rejoice in the new alliance, they feared it would not bea successwith a higher order talking over, one that would never be crossed... any whodared apposed, would have his life ended swifter than it began.

Sayajins,viciouse warriors, renowned for having the bloods of many a races and dust from many a destroyed planets on their hands, they were now here, arriving on planet Kalpesh by order of the evil lord Frieza.

It stirred panic among the natuive people, afraid their home and culture would be next to shatter and fall, their history books and scripts already had been burned, drowning out their races very existence. However, to their dismaynot one of their own hadyet been slaughtered. Whenthe hoard of 20 from Frieze's strongest army arrived, all were Sayajins, their unmistakable black maines and thick brown tails displayed proudly like mantles. Meeting were arranged between the planets rulers and Frieze's representatives, an agreement had been reached only months after their arrival, but not without its share of rebellion, mainly from the Kelp. Knowing they would have the shallow end of the rewards from this alliance, unfortunantly the royal family agreed to the terms, allowing full access to their best resources, foods, water, accommodation and the people themselves, women as young as eight would be taken as slaves, fullfilling their masters every need and desire.

Men of all ages, from theelderly to young boys as young as six were slowly being removed from their homes andfamilies, striped of their possessions and small livelihoods to be made into soldiers, forced to be the frontal attack and the first to die from the hideous injury they knew they would receive.

The mobthey stood in a large, town square, downedwith blue and white tiles and surroounded bylarge concrete collum's, on the far side was a throne andupon it resided King Renga. He was theone toagreed to this alliance with the remanning Sayajins in existence, because of his position, he was guaranteed a good future to come out of this. All stood rigidly, deprivation was already evident in their lives, their king stared down his own kind as he sat upon his throne.

On one side of him stood group of Kelp guards,on the other stood adozen Sayajin warriors, complete with their scouters and Sayajin armour. Renga stood, approaching his peaople with his long blue hair flowing over his shoulders and down the length of his back, he raised his hands above himto speak.

"My people, young, old, strong and weak... yYou have been summoned to our beloved square to hear of our people and planets latest gain." He lowered his arms, stepping to one side he motioned his handtoward someone in the crowd of saiyajins below himto approch. All fell silent as a Sayajin emerged from the crowd, his thick stand on end hair reached down to the back back ofhis ankles, dressesin elite green and blue armour he climber the stairs, a massive, machete like sword attached to his belt was the only sound that could be herd as it tapped against his heavy boots.

After he reached thefinal step, King Renga walked to him andplaced his hand on the much taller Sayajins shoulder armour.

"I present to you one of the saiyajinelites, he haspromised me that we shall receive many new technological resources that shall assist our race and planet in its growth throughout the universe.. I present, General Raditz of the Sayajin army" he announced, onlooking saiyajins cheered their apprecization, the Kelpash people did their best to look sincere in their cheers.

* * *

Thankyou for your attention 


	2. Warnings

**Bounty by Blood**

**Chapter 1: Warning signs**

**

* * *

**

Twelve years later...

Kalpesh, one of the largest and most admired planets in the west quadrant, admired for its memorizing shades of cyan that swirled together to make the most desirable colours to eyes that took it in. Life that was full of balance and prosperity. unheard of were killings for riches and sins of desire, the Kelp had all they could need on this massive planet, their blue seas much like their hair and multitude of vegetation much like their traditions.

However what once was beautiful, now only a memory, perhaps even a myth to many a newer generation.

Poverty, misery and slavery were only a small dose of the poison that flowed into the planets bloodstream, from the fangs of the alliance with Frieze's army, the remaining sayajin warriors twelve years ago when the agreement to share resources was reached, the people of Kalpesh had given much more then they could have possible wish for in return.

The deadly venom spread slowly at first, taking away the people's ability to find employment thus their livelihood would be ravaged, as would be families of their personal possessions.  
As time passed the venoms potency grew stronger and struck down hard, young women began disappearing for days from the very doorsteps of the family home, some as young as ten, those that returned were never again the same stripped of all hope and desire to live.

And finally the deadly toxin struck down the supports, the societies freedom was cast away with shackles and lash, made into slaves for the sayajins every needs, growing produce and a mining empire. Young women used for their satisfaction and men made into soldiers for frontal attacks, to die on the battlefield during the takeover of neighbouring planets and systems.

* * *

In a darkened cavern beneath a large water pipe that supplied the palaces water, close by the landing station where ships came in to deliver cargo, a woman hurried around her daily works, her clothes tattered and crusty with absorbed dirt and blood. She is a slave, only kept alive this long due her intelligence, yes she had high intelligence and could work in many different fields and technologies from simple farm chores to armature decoding.

"Mommie when can we go home today, I am tired" the little girl pouts, stopping she flips over the wooden bucket in her hand, utilising it as a seat she watched the mother continue to scrub the overhead pipes with a large thick bristled brush." Soon darling but yesterday we did less work so today we have to make up for it, I told you we would need to so just be patient okay" Sicuro spoke gently as only a mother could to try an minimise a child's frustration.  
Kira jumped down harder onto the bucket venting frustration, they had been in this dark damp cavern from the early hours before the sun had a chance to peak though the clouds and now it was approaching dawn.

Heavy clanking boots made their way across the hard ground, their echo reached the ceiling as they came closer, Kira jumped off the upturned bucket and slipping her arm under the handle, holding it close.

Sicuro grasped Kira's arm and dragging her around behind her and out of view, continuing working as shadows began forming on the opposite wall, the fuel powered portable lamp beside her rattled as the heavy leather boots came into view.

"You, how long have you been here." the tall broad soldiers demanded, pointing his index finger in her direction, Sicuro looked up from her chore to a large sayajin warrior, his frighteningly high stature make her knees go weak.

On either side of him stood two much shorter Sayajins, each held a well carved ivory spear in their right hands.  
She stopped her work setting aside the bucked and brush, turning her body into their direction.

"Since dawn my lord, our shift will be concluded within the hour" Sicuro muttered as she looked to the ground, the Kelp were not permitted to look into the eyes of their overseers.

"Our shift?" the sayajin questioned, slightly taken back because he saw no other in the cavern besides the woman, then a slight movement by her legs caught his attention.  
Kira was curious and edges her head out from behind her mothers matted shirt to observe the tall overseer.  
Nappa placed his hands to his hips looked at the two Sayajins that accompanied him.

"I see, well then". Nappa kneeled down onto one knee eyeing Kira, smirking as she retreated behind her mother.  
Nappa held out his massive hand curling back his finger at Kira as she again showed her face.

"Come here child," he said in an odd gentleness.  
For seconds Kira did not move, then she looked up to her mother 'what do I do mommie' her eyes pleaded, She was afraid.  
Sicuro padded her hand on Kira's back, pushing her gently forward.

Kira understood, placing the bucket down and releasing her grip on her mother, she very slowly edged toward Nappa. He grew impatient.  
"I SAID come HERE Girl" he growled loudly, gesturing with his open hand.  
Sicuro watched in deep apprehension, her hands trembling behind her back.

Kira now stood in front of Nappa and watched as he brought his hand up to her chin and with his knuckle he inspected the young girls face and neck, tilting her chin I all directions 'she was a beautiful child'.  
"Hmmm, you are a beautiful little girl, that is a good thing, you shall be well taken care of." Nappa stoped his inspection clasping Kira's tiny hand in his, swallowing it amongst his flesh as a sly grin crossed his face, as he came only inches from Kira face.

"Soon" he whispered. Kira was afraid yet curious, 'well taken care of...' she wondered, did that mean they would no longer be slaves, have to beg for food or travel miles for a sparse amount of fresh water that was never clean?  
Before leaving Nappa looked to Sicuro, she tried to mask the fear in her face but to no avail, he smirks  
"You have permission to leave now, go home rest and care for your ... " he looked at the tiny Kira that stood before him.  
"...Lovely daughter" he added, the same sound of his heaving boots again could be herd as he left with the two lower rank soldiers in tow.

When they were out of sight Sicuro ran to Kira hugging her tightly to her chest.  
"Are you alright?" she asked on her knees, full of concern she stroked her young daughters hair  
"Yes mommie im alright.. but is it true?" Kira asked smiling innocently, leaping up and down her long dark blue hair bobbing.  
Sicuro creased her forehead with confusion.  
"Is what true Kira?" She asked holding her by the shouldered to stop her from jumping.  
"The overseer he said we would be taken car of, we won't be slaves anymore will we mommie?." Kira's childish grin faded as she saw her mother show no enthusiasm to the idea.

Sicuro faked a smile, seeing the innocents in her daughter made her heart shatter, she knew the truth, she stood up placing the smaller of the two rickety wooden buckets into the larger one, then into that some loose rags and thick bristled brush. Clasping Kira's hand, she offered no words for what seems the longest time as they started exiting the cavern headed for home, along a dark trail that all slaves took to reach the holding area.

The planet was like a huge camp there was no where that could call freedom and there was no fence to escape under & no bail to be pain for their free will.  
At twelve years of age Kira had only known this, the misery of whet their once beautiful reason for living has become, being a strong race with high procreation they were the perfect choice for slave labour, there were always a new batch of slaves every few years.  
Those that had served their purpose were soon done away with one way or another.  
Sicuro was lucky to have lasted this long

"Mommie?" Sicuro looks to Kira as they walk down the through the shabby dying trees, faintly able to see her daughters light blue eyes knowing how they truly looked because they were exactly like her own.

"Yes darling, what is it?" she asked soothingly as they continued to walk their hands still locked." Can you carry me?" she stopped s frown covering her face  
" I'm tired" she added  
Sicuro could barely manage her daughters weight as she picked her up, their race was a strong one but not one of great stature though the men were noticeably larger, still they could not compete with anything close to the strength and physique of a sayajin.  
Sicuro walked on, their quarters now in view she looked down to alert Kira, and Sicuro smiled with amusement for Kira was asleep.

* * *

Thankyou for reading... -


	3. Daily trails

**Bounty by blood**

**Chapter 2: Daily trails**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kira awoke from a heavy sleep in the bed that her and her mother shared, it was no more than a blanked draped over a stand alone hammock a foot above the ground with two lumpy and stained pillows. Slowly, Kira lifted her head up and rubbed the backof her skull from the slight ache she received every morning after lying on those pillows, stretching her arms above her head she exhaled a yawn and breathed in deeply through her nostrils.

Sicuro had already awoken a while earlier as she needed to every morning, Kira could hear the scraping a thick bristles along the equally bristly ground outside, she guessed her mother was sweeping the front of the house.

Rubbing her left eye with her knuckle she walked out of the small room, theirs was considered large for a bedroom, she headed for the front door.

Sicuro heard as the shoeless footsteps approached from inside the house, smillign she continuing the sweeping with a rigidly barely bristled broom, the brown dust carrying away in the slight breeze as she swept it away from the house.  
"Mommie, what time is it? "Kira stood in the door less doorway of the stone house, still rubbing her large sky blue eyes with one first and combing her other hand through her unruly navy hair.

"Good morning... Kira." Sicuro emphasised then returned to her sweeping."It's the same time as it is every morning dear, in a little while ill send you to fetch water as i always do, so get ready for me alright?" she said in a flowing manner, each morning Sicuro awoke at the same time like and alarm clock, she was never late.

Kira nodded then returned to the small bedroom, kneeling down by a table she reaching beneath the half ripped table cloth, pulling out a wooden box that she slid alogn the ground until it was away form teh table, inside one of her greatest treasures.

She reached her fingers in, scraping the bottom of the shallow box as she pulled out a garment.  
In her hands she admired the dress, her most treasured of her clothing that she never wore in fear of it being ruined or worse stolen, such garments were rare, it was white with blue trimming along the rim, and a large blue bow across the chest. The collar was a bout neck also with blue around the rim, it was sleeveless.

She clutched it to her chest smiling, it was a gift from a giver that she never knew, all she did know was that she has had if her entire life.

"KIRA, what is taking so long, what are you doing in there?" Kira jumped at her mothers calling, swiftly folding and placing the dress back into the box, grasping her usual attire that was stores away in another open.  
A few moments later she ran outside, still adjusting the knee length brown shorts and sleeveless top of the same colour.

"There you are, what were you up to in there" Sicuro asked in a humorous manner, one hand on her hip and other holding a bucket up.  
"Nothing. Im sorry mommie ill be quicker next time" she smiled innocently, her face melting her mother heart, she was so full of innocents.

"Alright, here you are" Sicuro leaned down onto one knee placing the bucket in Kira's hand.  
"You remember the road, don't leave the path and be sure come straight back, no stoping and no speaking to strangers, understand?"

Kira nodded sighing, each morning she went to fetch the water and each morning she would be lectured upon the same thing."Yes mommie, I promise"  
I am twelve years old I can look after myself, I wish mommie would trust me she thought to herself.  
Sicuro stood up, leaving down she left a kiss on Kira's forehead while tucking the loose hairs behind the little girl's small rounded ears.  
"Hehe, that ticked" she giggles backing away to avoid the torment, which she inwardly found very familiar and comforting.  
"You be good" Sicuro waved as Kira began walking down the two mile dirt trail to the nearest water.

Sicuro slowly seised her waving, allowing her true feeling to surface with her smile upturning into a frown.

Her daughter would be thirteen soon...thirteen, a dangerous age for a girl these days but years ago it was not thought of so warily and was hardly noticeable.  
Sicuro crossed her arms beneath her breasts still watching as her daughters small form continued to walk away, swinging one arm by her side as the other grasped the handle of the bucket.

Twelve was considered the pre peak age for girls to be claimed as personal slaved by Sayajins, Kira was unmistakeably appealing physically and mentally even more, she knew she coudlent hide her for much longer.  
She signs, looking to the ground before grasping the bristle based broom from the side of the house, continuing her sweeping of endless dust and sand from the frond of the one window stone house.

* * *

Being sure that no other was in view as she swinged the bucket in her hand, Kira skipped along the path; by nature she was shy but also a very happy child, always smilling. 

A few dozen furthur along the path she stopps, she was approaching the small street market where slaves would sell what they could for their livelihoods; those who farmed sold food and then there were traders who dealt with ships and mechanical parts.

She walked through hastily with her eyes to the ground watching her feet, it was a dangerous place in the market as many went missing here, many were also killed in heated disputes over money and goods, the area was filled with desperation.  
On that note there were many people here today, she was wary not to accidentally pump into the passing people beacuse if could be missintrepreted as a challange, that is the level of which peaople sunk.

As she passed the stalls she woudl hear many yelling to her to purchase their stock, but she did as she was told, to ignor all strangers as she walked to the edge of the last stall and toward the murky river.She reached it soon after, it was a familiar place to Kira, children as young a six were being sent out to fetch water for their families and today was no exception, it was crowded.

"Kira!" Kira turned to see a familiar young girl waiting in line to gather water; she waved and motioned for Kira to approach. Kira smiled hoping over to the young girl.  
"Hi Mesa" Kira went to stand behind Mesa to wait her turn.

The two girls giggled together to pass the time as they waited withbuckets set downin front of them, chatteing about all that had gone on since their last days earlier, Kira told of teh encounter with Nappa a day earlier.

"Wernt you scared?" Mesa asked wide eyes, Kira shrugged as she tried to hide her chin. "I was, but mommie was tehre and nothign woudl have happened, any anyways he was talkign about how we wont have to be slaves anymore..." She explained.

The area suddenly turned quite except for Kira and Mesa who were absorbed in their conversation, Mesa was first to nitice the silence andalso became exceptionally quite which disturbed Kira.

"Mesa? What's wrong" she asked frowning, Mesa's face turned as white as a clean bed sheets as shelook tosomething over Kiras shoulder.

Kira looked around slowly to see vividly shaken children staring at whatever stood behind her, they stood asstill as statues.

Finally turning Kira looked up and stared for only a second before stumbling backm andbumping into Mesa.

Dressed in a the customary sayajin amor with large outward pointing shoulder pads, a saiyajin stood, histreterouse copper painted tail wrapped around his firm waist, a green glass scouter secured over his left eye. He eyed each of the children as hisscouter picking up all their power levels and when he reached Kira the level rose significantly, but nowhere near enough to be leathelr.

He paused a moment then turned off his scouter, lookingd at the little girl as she trembled at the sayajin who stared down at her.

"All of you leave this very second." Raditz commanded in a callous tone, hissing at the recoiling children.

"Except you," he pointed at Kira, rather gently contrary to the way he spoke toward the others. Kira froze as she heard the light thumping of the other children's footsteps hurrying away with their buckets in hand.

Raditz kneeled down as the last of the children dispersed, now eye level with the young and frightened Kira.

"Name, child?"Hedemanded as if commanding a lower classing officer, looking intoher light blue eyes. Kira stiffened staring back into his large black orbs, grasping the bucket in front of her like a shield. Raditz raised an eyebrow then adjusted his position on the ground.

"Do you know who I am girl?" He smirking, hiscomplexforehead musles in a constantscorwl.

Kira nodded faintly after a few seconds as his large intimidated her furthur, herfingers squeezing rightly around the buckets warped iron handle.

"Well then you must know that any who refuse myorders will not fare well." Raditz stood to his feet crossing his arms over his massive chest. He noticed Kira bite her lower lip fear in her eyes as she watched him rise.

"You have no reason to fear child, I am no intension of harming you." he remarked looking away from her and outto the swampy waters edge. Kira's mouth hung ajar but still kept her senses sharp.

"You have higher power than any child on this planet, I wish to know where you acquired it! who are your father?" he stated firmply as helooked back at her.

Kira was now confused as she looked General Raditz up and down, his hair was a magnificent length longer than any sayajin she had ever seen, his handsome height also caught her attention.

"I. I do not know my father.. he is dead "Kira stuttered as her eyes turned to the ground submissivly, she feared punishment for not answering a question with the wanted answer.

The general paused a moment then gave a single nod, uncrossing his arms he turned walking away casually.

"Get your water and return to your dwelling, it is 'unsafe' to be out on your own" he said emphasising 'unsafe'.

As he walked a few more steps Kira could hear his boots making a similar clanking noise toNappas from the day before, The general then poweredg up causing grass and leaves to flyas heleapt into the sky, a trail of ki following as he disappeared into the distants.

Kira stood dumfounded adjusting her hair back into place after his windy takofftake off made it unruly thenshe hurried over to the river, kneeing down onto the bank she dipped the empty bucket in and lifted out with as much water weight as she could carry.

Looking around one last time to be sure she was not being watched she stood up, lifting the bucket with both her small hands that still trembled, she started back home as quickly as her young legs were able to carry her.

* * *

Thankyou all for reading and please review  



	4. Recollections

**_Bounty by Blood_**

_**Chapter 3: Recollections**_

* * *

Kira fight's her way backthrough the street market, dodging oncoming people and strayed livestock in her path. Panting as water spilling out the sides of her buckets, her hair slapping her face and blowing into her open mouth. 

She continues running, her bare feet picking up small stones , dirt and all manner of grime from the ground. All the time thinking about her encounter with the general, a fearful one it was. She had never met him until just now, though she knew of him, the whispers a giant with hair as long as a womans.

* * *

In the back of their house, Sicuro's hand soak in the murky re-used water as she dipps their clothes, these clothes will last them for the next couple of weeks. Without money or time to make their own , they are forced to use one set each for an entire fortnight. This also lessens the amount of water they use, which is black and parasite filled in most cases. She raises her head from working, the sound of a metal bucket handles richocheing caught her attension. 

_--That's strange, she is back very early, I though there were crowds this time of the week.-- _She lifts her hands from the blackened water, shaking off the excess back into the bucket then whipping them across her skirt. She walks back through to house to greet her daughter.

She stops upon seeing her daughter."Kira, What's the matter?" She says rushing to Kira's side, she girl stood keeling over, her little body gasping for air.  
"Mommie.." she pants, her hair still caught between her lips.  
"Shhhh, calm down, breath slowly through your mouth and out your nose." Sicuro instructs, imitating her own commands for Kira to mimick, she then glances over to the half filled bucket as it sat by the doorframe, and frowns.

She gently removes the stray blue strands from her daughter's mouth, Kira calms her breathing as she is led tothe next room. A thick brown blanket is spread out over the stone floor, her mother sits her down then join her."Alright darling, tell me what's the matter, what happened?. "Sicuro was very conserned, but tried not to let the urgency in her eyes show.  
Kira inhales a deep breath into her lungs.  
"One of them, they came to the river mommie, he told all the other children to leave, except me! "Kira exclaims looking into her mothers eyes.  
Sicuro immediately knew who her daughter was referring to, she blinks, considering what the reason could be for a sayajin to confront her daughter  
"Did he say anything to you?" She asks, wrapping her arms around Kira's shoulders.

Kira nods confidently."Alright now, from the top you tell me what he told you." She asks softly.  
Kira begins, re-telling the conversation that had taken place between herself and the general, describing the mans black pointed hair, scowling features and commanding manner.  
"I told him daddy was dead. Why did he ask about my daddy, mommie?" she asks innocently, her eyes searching her mothers for answers.  
Sicuro smiles, her daughter never let anything imbed itself in her heart and mind, never having a hangup.  
"I wish I could tell you Kira, but I am afraid I do not know" she stroks Kira's hair, smiling sympathetically.

"Now, its getting late and work starts soon." She reminds.. Kira nods, looking at the floor she suddenly leaps off the blanket, landing hard on her feet. "Alright, go and get ready, I will wait here for you" Sicuro tells Kira who nodds vigorously, running toward their tiny bedroom. Sicuro watches Kira skip off as if nothing had happened, yet she coudlent stop pondering the encounter with the sayajin. If what he said was true, that Kira had power greater than any child on the planet, it could mean her life would soon be in danger.

Slowly her thoughts drift to something, a sayajin with hair of black, features of stone and a commanding manner. She pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin atop them.  
Closing her eyes shut as the memories came flodign back, they were faint but still there locked away in her memory.

**_FLASHBACK_**

His cold, vast, coarse hand slid along her thigh and up her knitted clothing, once at her waist he slowed down until reaching her breast, there he stops.  
"What are you doing?" she giggles, his cold fingered gently massaged her delicate skin.  
She watches as his normally scowl features became soft, a rare sight. He even smiled, an even greater rarity.  
"I am impressing you woman, what does it feel like I am doing?" he says, his mouth then came down kissing and sucking the exposed area between her breasts, gently and lovingly.

She smiles brightly, giggling more as her delicate fingers trail through his thick stand on end black hair, he continued his slow fondling and exploration of her body. She lays her head against the grass where they lay, shutting her eyes as the fabric of her dress was torn down the centre, exposing her bare breasts. She closes her eyes, as a new moist awareness came to rest upon her nipple.  
She felt as his act ceases, her wet breast becoming cold. His body movig higher ubove bers, his hot breath dancing on the skin of her ear and temple.

He whispered."Do you know how much I have wanted you, needed you for so long" He pauses, letting his words sink into her mind.  
"Yes. " she answers breathlessly, her skin rippling.  
"I must have you now, my mind shall burst if I do not have you" his hands move further and further down, so slow it was painful until they felt the thick curls of his target. She gaspes breathlessly, then his lips silence her with a deep kiss.  
After several moments, he slowly broke the link of their lips and looked down at her closed eyes, he allowed himself to smirk at her beauty.  
She opened her eyes to look at his dark, handsome face.  
"I love you. my prince"...

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Mommie, im ready" Kira calls form the bedroom.Sicuro fluttered out of her trance, propping herself up on her arms and elbows, she must have fallen asleep as she was lying accross the blanket. She shakes her head, taking in a deep breath and standing abruptly, she must prepare for their days work._--That memory should not have come to me, there was no reason for that to come to me, no reason at all--_ She says under her breath.  
Kira enters the room, holding their work buckets in her hands.  
"Where are we working today mommie?" She asks as Sicuro twists her hair into a bun to sit atop her head. She had done the same to her own hair earlier; it was necessary for the day's chore.  
"Today we will be working at the mines darling, that's why we need to pin our hair back, we do not want more dust getting in there now do we?" She smiles, Kira shakes her head in a 'no', pouting angrily.

Sicuro kneels down to her eye level, tucking theloose hair back behind Kiras ears, it would be a very long day and it was now approaching noon. Kira frownsd, she did not enjoy the mines, it was always dark and the dust made it impossible to breath.  
"Why do we have to go there, can't we go somewhere where we can at least breath!" her sarcasm was irritating,frowningindispleasure.

"Kira, you know we are to do what our overseer sees fit, no more complaining just ,except it, now lets go" Sicuro lectures, standign and walking off

Kirarefuses tofollow, watchingher mother walkign away she did as all other young girls do, run to catch up. The fear of beign left alone stronger than her rebellion against work.

She carried the buckets whileSicurotook care ofthe heavier tools, consisting of an iron shoveland apair ofmallets and iron pick. Theyleave their door less dwelling, taking the opposite direction from the slave market, it would be a 1 mile journey to the nearest mine.

* * *

Thankyou all for reading and please review 


	5. Night

**_Bounty_ by Blood**

**Chapter 4: Night...**

* * *

Two sayajin guards, stand like statues on either side of a tall, double door, made of unscratched marble. Two, long, silver downward curving door handles attached. They morph out of their statue like state and come to attention, a tall figure approaches, intent on entering . 

"Sir". They utter simultaiously. Each clasping one of the silver handles of the massive door, pulling it open. Nappa stepps up to the door, nodding to the guard on his left as he passes him. The door is closed behind him as he enters a long hallway, the walls, floors and cealing made of white marble. Each step of his massive boots make the room echo. Passing a series of open doorways, each with sayajin guard posted beside them, each guard holding an ivory staff in their left hand. He turns toward the next doorway on his left. It is clear whomever dwells beyond there is one of high importance, the guard posted outside is dressed in colourful robes and armor.

They stepped aside upo seeinh him, knowing Nappa has full access to the room and its tenants. Nappa stands before the door in a moments hesitation, utilising his thick ruddy knuckled, he knocks gently.

"Enter" a voice says after several moments, a youthful male voice. Nappa pushes the door open, ducking to avoid the low doorframe he steps in. Beside him on each side of the door stand another pair of guards, only these were not Sayajins, they were Kelp's. Their heads shaved of their blue locks, clad in hybrid sayajin/Kelpash armour, over sleevless black tunics.

He sneers at them, the sight of them digusts him. He continues onward into the lavish room, observing the now familiar blue and white decor.  
"Ahh Nappa, its about time" the youthful voice from before cooes. Nappa stops, kneeling down onto one knee, he bows submissively.

"My lord, I apologies for not being more abrupt , I bring a good report that I prey will compensate for my lateness." He says, his head remaining bowed. The high back chair before him draped in Navy velvet. From his posotion, a their jewel downed wrist rests on the armrest

"I see, well then tell me of this 'good report', I assume it embraces my previous requests?" he utters in a wily tone.He rises from the chair and walk around it, his regal status apparent in his movement and appearance. He stops feet away from the still bowing Nappa, folding his arms over his chest.

"Begin then." his pitch raising slightly. Nappa stands, towering over the nobleman.

"As you requested Lord Chang, a replacement has been arranged for your convenience. I have been observing it for several days and have concluded that it is indeed the one you described." He relays, starign streight ahead.

A conniving grin surface over Chang's lips, his eyes slitting, fuming his malice."You surprise me Nappa, you actually fulfilled my every wish this time... " Chang turns, walking to the wall sized window, overlooking his kingdom. Nappa watches, walking to his side and knitting his hands behind his back, awaiting his orders.

"Bring it to me, I want it brought to me in a worthy fashion, see to it that it is taken care of...You are dismissed" he orders, his tone softening.  
"Yes my lord" Nappa turnes, taking a quick glance at a figure as it huddles against the base of the opposite wall. Ducking to avoid the door frame he leaves,the clanking of his boots gradually dissapear down the long hall. Chang paces slowly back to his armchair and sits, he foccuses upon a long thin object on the glass table beside him. Reaching out he grasps it, closing his fist around it.

He smirks, his teeth showing past his lips, opening the fist to reveal its content, a fine, long, light blue braid of hair.

"Age it seems caught up with you my dear." he whispers, twiddling the braid between his fingers.

"But now,because of that you are no use to me anymore." he brings the braid to his nostrils, inhaling deeply, exhaling with a whim of pleasure from its fresh scent. He looks up from the braid, in one swift move he tosses it a few feet away. Watching it land on it previouse owners sface,tumbling down her ravaged body, landign by her feet.

Her hair, the same light blue as the braid she once wor, here eyes the colour of the sea. The light gone from them, becoming more lifeless still. She did not even flinch when he threw her braid back at her, she continues slumping against the base of the wall.

Chang smirks, as he eyes her from head to toe. Her hair hiding her once guiltless visage from his view, he could take no more. He rises up to his feet, lunging out he grasps a hand full of the young girls hair. Slamming her to the floor he draggs her to his sleeping chamber.She screams, not from the pain but for the relentless fear that seems to never die, along with her screams.

"Perhaps one last goodbye shall suffice, prepare my dear, for this shall 'be' your last".

* * *

After seven hours of relentless foraging through rubble and dirt. Sicuro complets most of the heavy work, lifting ands hifting wicker baskets full of rocks and invaluable stones. Kira has become accustomed to using the pic and mallet, through still clumsily from their weight,she manages to hold her own and keep up with the schedule. 

Sicuro arms ache, thanking the light that their time at the hot ands dry waterless mines will soon be over, perhaps for another week they would not work here again. More relived for Kira than herself, the young girl hates the mines, yet she would still make the effort for that extra bit of food that they receive at the end of the week. Sicuro returns from dumping the last basket of rocks, finding Kira already packed and prepared to leave, waiting for her outside the mine. "Now then, are you ready?" Sicuro asks, wiping her brow with the back of her hand. "YES!" Kira emphasises happily, jumping up she knocks the mallets and picks over from their stand on end positions.

"Kira." Sicuro moans in frustartion.

"Sorry mommie" she said looking at the ground. Sicuro kneeles down.

"That's alright dear, just be more careful we can't risk loosing any of these or have them be damaged." After picking up the tools, Sicuro and Kira again began the 1-mile journey back to their home side by side.

* * *

"And the little bird listened to his heart, he tried and tried and never stopped trying, and finally one day he flew and he always remembered that if you believe in yourself, you can accomplish the impossible." Sicuro tucks Kira under the thin hole filled blanket of the hammock bed they share. She herself prepares to sleep, its late and before she could finishes the story of the brave little bird, Kira fell asleep. Sicuro sat watching as her young daughter sleeps, her little hands and arms tucked in close to her chest and her breathing a smooth rhythm, she look peaceful.

After a few moments, Sicuro strips down into a matured sleeping gown and takes her place beside her daughter. The night is hot, only a fine blanket is worn, mainly to keep mosquitos and night flying insects at bay. Sicuro was between half wake and sleep when a sound, a sound familiar awoke her. She sits up in bed, clutching the blanket to her chest. Her eyes widen as the sound comes closer.

Her heart is racing, her eyes begin to water, her breathing erratic. No. no no. no her mind screams with fear, she leaps from the bed hammock, running to the glassless window. She sees nothing, but to her horror the sound stops, she waits in silence but only a few chirping insects are herd. Sicuro turn and starts returning to the room to be with Kira, to be close to her.

A large menacing hand shoot in through the window, covering her mouth and muffling her screams. A thick muscular arm wraps itself under her armpit and across her chest, wrestling her out through the window. Her screams go unheard as she struggles under her captor's firm hold, kicking and trying to pry his hand away from her mouth.

All the fear in her heart now amplified, her eyes turn to behold a familiar face standing nearby, watching as his boots 'clank' with his every step . Its Nappa and reality hits her, she begins screaming against and through the hand over her mouth. They have come to take Kira...

* * *

**Thankyou for reading...**


End file.
